write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic and Tails vs Mordecai and Rigby
Two best friends of antrophomorfic animals of cartoons and videogames that consist into a people who is cool with the same colors and a sidekick who has different intelligence fight until the death!, Who can win? Introdution Sky: The friendship is one of the best things that exitsts... Anti-Sky: And today two duos of antrophomorfic animals who are best friends and consist into a blue cool guy and a guy with diferent intelligence enter into a fight! Jack: And this guys are Mordecai and Rigby, the protagonists of Regular Show! Hunter: And Sonic and Tails, the protagonists of Sonic The Hedgehog! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mordecai and Rigby are walking into a street. Sonic and Tails was running into the street until thy see Mordecai and Rigby. Sonic: Hey Tails, look this ripoffs of us! Tails got angrily and Sonic and Tails punched both in the face. Rigby: Hey what's wrong with us?! Mordecai: I don't know Rigby, but this guys are asking for a fight! Rigby: Let's beat this guys Mordecai! Both duos put on their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Sonic first run at Mordecai speedblitzing him punching him many times as Mordecai tried to punch Sonic who dodges. Sonic starts running in circles. Sonic: You're too slow! Mordecai angrily pulled out The Power shooting Blasts at Sonic who dodged them until he Homming Attacked Mordecai and kicked his stomach sending him into a wall and start pummeling Mordecai many times. Rigby starts punching Rigby with his Magic Hand many times until he uses a Flash Bang throwing the bomb at Rigby who scared dodges the explosion. Mordecai and Rigby then uses the Fists of Justice charging punches at Sonic and Tails until uppercutted both into the ground. Sonic and Tails gets up as Sonic kicks Mordecai's face and kicked him again in the stomach and Rigby tried to punch Tails who uses a Shield Bot to create a forcefield, making Rigby got mad until he decide pull out the Book of Park Records writing the Shield Bot dissapears out of existence. Then Rigby uppercuts Tails in the ground. Tails gets up and was flying above Rigby with The Tornado. Tails shoots missies at Rigby who is running out of them screaming in fear, and Tails use his Arm Cannon shooting Energy Balls at Rigby who dodges them. Rigby then grabbed a Basketball and throwed it at Tails's face making the Tornado lands on the ground making a crater and Tails was unconscius. Tails regained conciousness and Sonic and Tails make the Spindash but Mordecai and Rigby dodges the attack. Tails was throwing Bombs at Rigby who scared dodges them until he attack Rigby many times with the Magic Hand. Mordecai and Sonic was punching them many times until Mordecai punches Sonic into a three. Sonic use the Chaos Control and punches Mordecai many times and kicks him to the ground. Mordecai and Rigby then use Death Known Do and was punching Sonic and Tails many times until they do a Death Punch sends Sonic and Tails into a wall. Sonic and Tails becomes into Super Sonic and Super Tails and both flies at Mordecai and Rigby punching them many times until hits them into a wall. Mordecai pulled out The Power and make Sonic and Tails becomes to normal. Mordecai then shoots a Laser of The Power desintegrated Sonic and Tails out of existence. K.O! Mordecai and Rigby: Ohhhhhh! Results THIS WINNERS OF THIS BATTLE ARE... MORDECAI AND RIGBY! Final Point Sky: Well looks like a Bluejay and a Racoon end beating a Hedgehog and a Fox! Anti-Sky: Basically, Mordecai and Rigby are strongers, has toonforce, also are durables. Jack: But Sonic and Tails are fasters, experienced, and has better Team Work and are smarters. Rock: But Mordecai and Rigby has more arsenal and destructive weapons can kill Sonic and Tails or destroy their arsenal, like The Power or The Book of Park Records. Hunter: It seems Sonic the Hedgehog end in a Regular Show! Advantages and Disadvantages Winners Mordecai and Rigby +Strongers -Fasters +Toonforce +Durables -Experienced -Team Work -Smarters +Arsenal and Destructive Weapons Lossers Sonic and Tails +Fasters +Smarters +Team Work -Basically almost everythingCategory:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Sega vs Cartoon Network